


Bambino

by snarkymuch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, college acceptance letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/pseuds/snarkymuch
Summary: For anon tumblr prompt:Not sure if it’s something you can work with because it’s just a loose ~idea~ but maybe writing something in which Peter is really anxious for whatever reason, and Tony tried to reassure him/calm him down and calls him baby? I’m a suck for Tony calling his pseudo spiderson babyNote:I couldn't make baby worked so used bambino instead but had similar feel.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Bambino

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short and sweet ficlet for a tumblr anon. I'm still taking prompts if you have any ideas. Just come message me or send an ask on [tumblr](https://snarky-drabbles.tumblr.com/).

The envelope sat heavily on Tony’s table, daring to be touched. They were at the lake house, staring at the letter from MIT that could make or break Peter’s future. May had tried to get him to open it sooner, but he couldn’t. It was too much. Every time he touched the envelope, his chest tightened, and it got hard to breathe. It was Schrödinger's cat. If he didn’t look, the contents could still contain an acceptance letter. If he viewed it, though, then he would be cementing it in reality, whatever the outcome. 

“You have to look at it sooner or later, kiddo.” Tony took a sip of his coffee and nudged the envelope with his finger. “It’s pretty thick.” 

Peter hummed, his palms sweaty. He scrubbed them on his jeans. “I can’t do this. What if I didn’t get it?” 

“What if you did?” 

Peter threw an annoyed look at Tony. “I’m serious. This is where I’ve wanted to go since--” 

“Since finding out I went there.” Tony sighed, setting his coffee cup down on the table. “I never meant to put this kind of pressure on you.” 

Peter shrugged, eyes locked on the letter. “I guess I should …" He waved at it, taking a breath and feeling his heart skip a beat. 

“You want me to do it?” 

He shook his head. “No, I need to do this.” 

“Just remember, there are plenty of other schools.” 

“I know.” Frustration bled into his tone.

Peter reached for the envelope, feeling his anxiety ratchet up. It felt heavy in his hand, more than the paper should allow. His hands shook a little, and he fumbled the envelope, nearly dropping it. 

What if he wasn’t smart enough? What if he let Tony and May down? Of course, he’d tried his best, but what if that wasn’t enough. There had to be smarter kids, more deserving ones. He shouldn’t have set his sights so high. Why didn’t he just apply to a community college instead? At least then he wouldn’t need Tony to pay for his tuition. 

He didn’t realize he’d nearly stopped breathing until a firm hand gripped the nape of his neck, and Tony’s voice cut through the chaos in his head. 

“Easy, Pete. Come on, bambino, breathe for me.” 

Peter sucked in a breath and opened his eyes that he didn’t remember closing. It was silly that this was getting to him as much as it was. 

“I’m all right, Mr. Stark.” 

“We don’t need to do this now.” 

“No, it’s okay. I can’t keep putting it off. I promise I got this.” 

Without letting himself think about the steps, he tore into the envelope and pulled out the papers. He quickly scanned the pages, his heart hammering in his chest. He couldn’t believe what he was reading. It was too good to be true. 

“Well?” Tony asked. 

Peter turned to him, papers clutched in shaky hands. “I did it! I got in!” 

“I knew you could do it!” And then Tony was yanking him into a hug. “I’m so proud of you, Peter.” Before Peter could respond, Tony was pulling back. “Why don’t you call May with your good news while I get planning a party.” 

“I don’t need a party, Mr. Stark.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Let me be the judge of that. Go call May. We got some celebrating to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://snarky-drabbles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
